Una Inocente Broma
by Ichiruki589
Summary: Ichigo queriendo cobrarse, todas las malas pasadas de Rukia decide, hacerle una gran broma, pero gracias a esa broma termina en el hospital y gracias a ellos, logra aclarar que el color preferido de su Shinigami es el anaranjado, ademas que llega a sus labios... One-shot como llegar de una broma inocente a sus labios. (Ichiruki)


**Disclaimer… Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni menos la historia, ya que si no fuera un Shojo Ichiruki ¡! Y su respectivo dueño es Tite Kubo.**

Una Inocente Broma

Era una tranquila tarde en el pueblo de Karakura y el tan querido Ichiruki se encontraba en la habitación, del chico de cabellos anaranjados el cual estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando en como desquitarse de nuestra querida Shinigami la cual ya se las debía demasiadas veces, por esos varios golpes directos a su cara. Por otro lado Rukia estaba en el suelo dibujando a su Chappy, pero luego termino y bajo a preparar algo de comer, mientras el chico de cabellos anaranjados se marcho.

Se cocinaba algo de comer mientras Kon intentaban abrazarla y ella lo mandaba a volar con una de sus patadas, luego fue directo a buscar a la Zanahoria con patas, como ella lo llamaba, subió corriendo los escalones y entro a la habitación encontrándola mas que vacía, estaba desierta y su cuerpo en la cama, sin alma alguna –Me ah dejado abandonada esa Zanahoria aghhh !

En la Sociedad de Almas se encontraba un Ichigo apurado buscando al Capitán Ukitake de la Decimotercera División del Gotei, pues necesitaba de el para poder investigar a Kaien Shiba, pues según lo que escucho ellos eran grandes amigos y Ukitake sabia mucho y punto, esa era su ya gran pista, llego a donde quería y se metió con tranquilidad encontrándolo sentado y pensativo, Ichigo se acerco y tomo asiento frente a el –Kurosaki que gran sorpresa- Susurro el hombre de cabellos blancos y largos. Ichigo se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, pues no sabia como demonios empezar, pero empezaría y lo debía de hacer si quería hacerle una buena broma a Rukia.

Ukitake lo miraba con seriedad y esperaba la respuesta, del porque estaba allí buscando de el –viene a investigar sobre Kaien Shiba- dijo de manera firme y seria, mirando directamente a los ojos de un Ukitake sorprendido, el cual no sabia si sería sano contarle, negó y soltó un suspiro –onegai- susurro Ichigo.

Ukitake se cruzo de brazos –esta bien te contare- dijo de manera seria y así empezando por contar todo, sobre el difunto Kaien Shiba hasta lo describió y le conto sobre su parecido, sobre la diferencia única que había entre sus rasgos, las cuales eran sus cabellos y ojos, finalmente termino eh Ichigo se levanto y regreso a Karakura, pensativo sobre lo que le conto el Capitán además el joven de cabellos anaranjados no se sentía ya agusto, al saber sobre el gran aprecio de Rukia con aquel hombre, pensaba en que Rukia solo lo apreciaba por ese parecido, frunció el ceño –hmp ni que me importase, aquí lo único que importa es mi maldita broma- dice tranquilamente, con una sonrisa poco inocente, marchando a casa.

Rukia estaba leyendo un manga de esos románticos, de repente se imagino a Ichigo siendo el protagonista junto con ella y al darse cuenta de aquello, maldijo internamente pues se empezaba a sentir cada vez mas rara al pensar en el, al verlo tan cerca, al dormir en ese closet tan cerca de el y recordar que rozo sus labios la noche anterior, estaba apunto de violarlo o que demonios? Negó molesta consigo misma y tiro el manga a un lado, se levanto de la cama y fue por su Chappy lo agarro y abrazo –maldita Zanahoria donde estas- se pregunto y luego recordó aquel mensaje de Orihime donde lo invitaba a salir y si esa Zanahoria se atrevió a salir con su amiga, la dejo sola por Orihime –bastardo le sacare los ojos- dijo emberrinchada y con tremendo puchero.

Estaba allí pensando en la posibilidad, de que la Zanahoria la abandono a su suerte, sola en casa sin nada que hacer, ni un maldito hueco se apareció y ahora que tenia ganas, de repente escucho ruidos en la ventana y se levanto a ver, abrió la cortina y al ver quien era se puso azul –Kuchiki- dijo serio el pelinegro ante esto Rukia quedo azul del miedo y se mareo un poco.

Ichigo por su parte, trataba de seguir con su seriedad aguantándose las carcajadas, Rukia estaba realmente anonada –¡Kaien! grito mas que sorprendida, sintiendo como la emoción la llenaba la pobre Shinigami termino en el suelo desmayada, pues la pobre estaba emocionada y asustada a la vez, pues ahora estaba en el suelo, mientras tanto Kon salía del Closet a ver a su Nee-san y al verla desmayada empezó a lloriquear y a moquear –Nee-san! No me abandones, no mueras onegai por kami!- de repente el peluche vio a aquel hombre y lo miro asesinamente –tu maldito pagaras por esto!- grito histérico tirándose sobre Ichigo, este tan solo lo tomo y lo tiro por la ventana –¡Cabron!- grito el peluche.

Luego de aquello Ichigo vio a Rukia en el suelo y empezó a reír un poco –al fin lo logre, le eh hecho una broma a la enana- reía, la tomo en brazos y caminaba hacia la cama hasta que… recibió una patada voladora en el rostro y vio que el culpable, de su dolor en el rostro era su adorable padre, el cual estaba con una catarata de lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ante esto Ichigo maldecía, pues era lo único que le faltaba, en serio no podía estar en paz haciéndole una broma a la enana, nooo pues todos le jodian el momento de placer –Noo puede ser Masaki han intentado violar a nuestra tercer hija!- grito el pelinegro, de manera dramática, llorando por que a su pequeña un chico de cabellos negros la iba a violar, pero de repente noto algo, si ese chico de cabellos negros era su hijo –Masaki nuestro hijo se ah pintado el pelo e intento violar a nuestra tercer hija!- grito horrorizado el pobre Isshin.

Por otro lado Ichigo tenia una enorme vena resaltada en la cien, empuño su mano libre y con una aura oscura miro a su padre y lo saco volando de la habitación, para quedar solo al fin, soltó un suspiro y sintió un miedo inmenso, pues miro en donde se encontraba la pequeña Shinigami y esta lo miraba, de una manera tan friolenta y asesina a la vez, que provoco un escalofrió en toda su espalda y de repente, sintió el como de su nariz salía un gran poco de sangre –En..anna te lo puedo explicar, mira yo soy Kaien y nooo Rukia mierda, allí no maldición lo siento, solo fue una broma ahhhh!

Y se podía ver como Rukia le jalaba el cabello al pobre Shinigami y le pegaba con gran fuerza, pues la pobre estaba tan shockeada y molesta con el Shinigami sustituto, que las ganas de matarlo la cegaron a tal punto, que el pobre paro en el hospital y ahora toda la familia estaba con el, hasta esa Shinigami que casi lo asesinaba y el pobre tenía la mirada perdida con aquel gran trauma –oh pobre Ichii-nii- susurro Karin mirando lo que quedaba de su hermano, Yuzu lloraba a mares –etto Rukia-chan y ¿Cómo fue que Ichii-nii cayo de la ventana?- pregunto Karin.

Rukai se secaba con su pequeño pañuelo –fue tan rápido el…el- mas lagrimas dramáticas –fue tan horrible que no puedo relatarlo sin antes llorar- moqueaba la Shinigami, provocando gran ternura en la familia Kurosaki, creyéndole por completo todos salieron de la habitación dejándola con Ichigo el cual la miraba ya de manera asesina –baka- le saco la lengua y estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió como el tomaba su mano y la detenía.

Ichigo estaba algo molesto, por aquel falso show de esa enana del demonio y ahora lo abandonaría, no lo permitiría, pues la tomo de la mano y la jalo –maldita enana del demonio, casi me matas….- dice mirándola con el ceño fruncido –lo siento no debí jugar así, pero yo quiero saber…. ¿a quien prefieres, al idiota de cabellos anaranjados o a ese de cabellos negros?

Rukia sonrió de una manera tierna y lo abrazo sonrojada –eres un idiota zanahoria, estoy tentada a matarte baka- dijo ignorando la pregunta –sabes mi color favorito es el naranja- susurra algo sonrojada, se acerca y lo besa –es un color muy kawaii y..y me gustan también esos ojos avellanados llenos de vida y de amargura a la vez- le da otro beso algo mas intenso, para abrazarse mas a el –maldición te prefiero solo a ti- susurra con inmensa pena, siendo abrazada igualmente por el Shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo la apretó contra el, disfrutando de escuchar esas lindas palabras, sonrió y se separo –maldita enana eres tan bipolar y rara- susurra de manera tranquila y sonriente, mientras Rukia lo miraba sonrojada y apenada –enana rara te adoro.

La joven Shinigami estuvo a punto de matarlo –eres una Zanahoria insoportable ¡! –grito sonrojada, pero no pudo deshacer su abrazo con el, así que cerro los ojos y dejo que esta vez ganara su Zanahoria –no te vuelvas a poner esa peluca estúpida, te miras realmente idiota y además el negro no te queda- susurra riendo un poco, mientras Ichigo la maldecía, pero tampoco rompió el abrazo, mas bien los dos se disfrutaban y de repente buscaron sus labios y este historia termino, con un gran beso eh Ichigo comprendió que de una Inocente Broma pudo llegar a los labios de su Shinigami.

_**FIN **_

**Espero les haya gustado, este pequeño One-shot de esta pareja tan kawaii y espero recibir algún que otro Reviews, así sean criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos o consejos, los tomare muy bien ^^**


End file.
